The Replacement
by DreamWvr73
Summary: An alternate way for Gillian MacKenzie and Jack O'Neill to have met for the first time.


And there she is…all tall and curvy, lots of dark red hair tied up in a French twist. She's got on a light grey skirt, its knee length, the matching blazer, and a white silk shirt to go with it. The whole outfit is just tight enough to hug every dip and valley this girl has. This is the first time in ages I've seen a _civilian_ other than Daniel walking around the numerous grey halls of this underground complex. But there is this stunning creature with the incredible ass that sits on top of a pair of nicely panty hose covered legs walking around casually, looking around the place with awe and wonder like its Disneyland.  I think I'm in _lust and I haven't even seen the front of her yet. She's in the company of Daniel, and the clueless geek is _actually_ showing her around. What is he blind? Makes me want to go take him down to the infirmary for a CAT scan. _

"Any idea who that is with Daniel?" 

Carter is standing beside me in the control room; she too noticed the young woman. It's probably because something with boobs other than her and Doc Fraiser is _actually_ in this mountain. Women are a rarity in this male dominated facility.

"I'm not totally sure sir; Daniel mentioned something about his old college friend being his replacement in case something happens to him. I'm guessing that's who he means."

"His replacement huh?" I cross my arms over my chest, trying to act casual about the fact she and Daniel are getting closer, they're walking across the floor of the embarkation room heading this way.

"Guys?" The door opens and Daniel grins as he reaches down and takes the hand of his friend. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." He pulls on the young woman's hand, leading her into the room.  They're both in front of us and now that I can see her front, the earlier statement about being in lust has just been confirmed. The young woman standing before me is a knock out. She has a lovely face, a sweet smile and a pair of large brown eyes; they're innocent and beautiful, like the kind Bambi has. My eyes glance quickly at her chest and that too gets my thumbs up, along with something _else that might be up if I don't shift my gaze. She's got a great pair of boobs, not too big, not too small; just right. _

Daniel clears his throat, pushing his glasses up. "Gillian, this is Captain Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill." He turns and smiles at his friend, finally noticing she's pretty Daniel? "Guys this is Gillian MacKenzie, a very old and dear friend."

Carter smiles, the first to stick out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Gillian."

The young woman smiles too, her small hand shaking Carter's. "Nice to meet you captain."

She turns to me, a bigger, bright smile suddenly appearing on her lips. I stick out my hand, her small one sliding into mine. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

This makes the redhead's eyes go wide. "Oh it's just Gillian please." She shakes my hand; her shake is just right. "Daniel has told me a lot about you Colonel, I'm glad to meet you finally."

Uh oh, I might be in trouble, if Daniel has been rambling off at the mouth about me my changes of getting to know fire hair here might just have gone out the window.

My face must have given me away, Daniel is fast to jump in. "Don't worry Jack, she's been given clearance. She's authorized to know everything." That wasn't quite what I was worried about, but it did cover my slip of expression nicely.

"Oh, that's good."

"So Gillian you are Daniel's replacement?" Thank _God someone finally speaks. I owe you one Carter._

Gillian smiles, and nods her head. "Right, Daniel was nice enough to recommended me to the SGC as a replacement in case of injury or…worse." 

Daniel nods, sensing her conflict about the 'worse' part; he picks up her hand and pats it. "It's all right Gill, as terrible as it is to mention or even _think_ about, death _is a possibility especially when dealing with the Goa'uld."_

Gillian sighs, a serious look on her face. "I know I just don't like to think about something happening to you Daniel, you're one of my oldest friends."

"So how long have you two known each other?" Carter is awfully inquisitive today, but I don't mind, it keeps me gawking at Daniel's replacement a little while longer, and believe me I'm enjoying the view.

Daniel grins. "Gill and I went to UCLA together; we were the top two in our class."

"My average was a_ little_ higher than Daniel's." Gillian gives him a playful nudge, her elbow catches him in the ribs and he rubs the area. What a wimp. Can't take a little elbow nudge from a woman that he _easily_ outweighs but at least 10 or 20 pounds? Geez... civilians…

"So what do you work in a museum or... tomb?" Smooth Jack, very smooth. If I could kick my own ass for that remark, I would.

Gillian shakes her head. "No actually I work for the University, I'm the head of the Archaeology Department. I also do a little teaching here and there."

Daniel clears his throat. "Well, we better get back to the tour; I want Gillian to be totally familiar with everything." He bows graciously towards the door. "After you."

Gillian gives him a nod of her head. "Why thank you." She turns around, heading for the door; she turns back suddenly and looks at me. A small smile on her face as she gazes right at me. Holy Shit… I think she's blushing. 

"It was nice to meet both of you, see you later." She raises her hand to us and I return it. She turns back around and leaves the room with Daniel trailing behind her.

"So what do you think sir?" Carter turns to look at me.

"Well she seems nice and if she had a higher average than Daniel's then she's definitely got the brains. But we won't really know unless something happens to Daniel if she can cut it on a mission. Let's hope we don't have to find out."

I nod my head, agreeing with Carter for the most part…but a fast thought passes through my mind, a tiny part of me momentarily thinks about us getting our chance.

The embarkation room is a one small step above chaos, people fluttering around like butterflies as we step through the gate. Both Teal'c and I have our arms around Daniel, his right pant leg is drench with blood and he's in obvious pain. The world we were on had some lovely little booby traps set up for intruders and a member of my team was unfortunate enough to find one on the way back to the gate.  Daniel fell into a tiger pit that had some sharpened bamboo on the bottom of it. He's got pierced two or three times in the leg and thigh. That was fun; nothing makes my day complete more than having to pull pieces of bamboo out of someone's leg. We patched him up as best we could and hustled him through the gate. 

Doc Fraiser and two of her orderlies show up with a stretcher. We load a pale and shaking Daniel onto it and he's quickly rolled towards the infirmary, Carter and Teal'c follow it. I sigh and wipe my hands down my face. I've got Daniel's blood all over me.

"Colonel O'Neill?" I jump at the sound of my own name and whip around to see the general staring at me. "Are you all right Colonel?" He sees the blood and is assuming I'm hurt too.

"Yes sir." I gesture to my uniform and vest. "All this belongs to Daniel."

He nods, sighing heavily. "I'm sure Dr. Jackson is going to be just fine."

"I hope so sir, I'm going to go see if he's all right."

The general nods. "Go ahead Colonel. I'll take care of contacting Miss MacKenzie. You go check on your team member." He gives my shoulder a pat and I head down to the infirmary. In all the confusion my ears heard what he said but it takes my mind a second or two to click. Did he say Miss MacKenzie? Holy shit I think he did…

I finally get to the infirmary, things have calmed down and the rest of my team is sitting around the cot Daniel is in. He looks as white as the sheets he's against.

"How's he doing?" I take off my cap and run my fingers through my hair as it make my way over to the bed. 

Carter sighs. "He's going to be okay, but he's going to be out for at least the next 4 weeks. Dr. Fraiser isn't sure whether or not he's going to need physical therapy. We just have to wait and see."

Teal'c sits calmly beside Carter, his face passive. "Daniel Jackson was lucky; the bamboo did not cost him his leg."

I nod as I grab the nearest chair and pull it up to sit on the left side of Daniel's cot. "General Hammond is going to contact Gillian MacKenzie to start getting her prepped for our next mission."

Carter's eyes go wide on me. "She's going to go with us to P4A384?"

"Yeah, after all, she _is_ the person Daniel chose for his replacement."

Teal'c raises an eyebrow, his head slightly rising. "She does not have the experience to go through the gate, it would be a risk to all of us to take someone inexperience and unprepared."

"Now wait a minute, in order to be approved by the SGC, you _have to have some skills and know how. They aren't going to approve of just anyone off the streets to go walking through that gate."_

There are looks of doubt crossing both of my subordinates' faces and I can't say I blame them. "Look, I'm not thrilled to go through the whirlpool with a rookie _either_ but we're going to have a week, maybe two to get her ready. I told the general I'd handle her training personally."

The grey elevator doors open and there she is again, my dream girl dressed in a short little red business suit. It has a little jacket and the skirt goes to about the middle of her thighs. Her long hair is down and I have to admit that it looks a helluva lot better down. It goes down to the middle of her back, the ends of it slightly curly. She's got a black medium size suitcase in her left hand. I'm standing in the hallway with Carter and Teal'c standing on my left and right.

"Nice to see you again Gillian." 

Once again she grins, a nice sweet smile full of bright white teeth. She walks over to stand in front of us and sets her suitcase down. "You too Colonel." Her hand is out and I shake it. 

"Captain." Carter shakes her hand, a small smile on her face.

"Hi Gillian, welcome to the team." 

Gillian extends her hand out to Teal'c. "Teal'c."

The Jaffa has a firm expression on his face as he takes her head and gives her a slight bow of her head. "It is good to see you Gillian MacKenzie."

I clear my throat. "We have some quarters set up for you, they're this way."

Gillian nods her head. "Okay, but would it be all right if I saw Daniel first? I'd really like to see how he's doing."

Carter and Teal'c both look at me. The general is waiting to see Gillian but the pleading look in those Bambi eyes of her has caved me in. "All right, but it has to be quick, General Hammond wants to speak with you."

A smile comes to her lips and she gives me a nod. "Thank you Colonel, I really appreciate it." She bends down and picks up her suitcase as she follows us down the hall.

The three of us stand close to the door and watch as Gillian sets her suitcase down and quietly walks over to the bed Daniel is in. He looks a little better, but not great, he's still pretty white. He's asleep and Gillian sits in the chair close to his bed and puts her hand on his face. 

"Daniel?"

The voice she uses is so gentle and full of care that I can't help but wish it were me lying in that bed. Daniel's eyes flutter open and squint when they focus on whoever is speaking to him. He's not wearing his glasses.

"Gillian?" 

"Yeah, its me, how are you doing?" 

"Good, better." Daniel clears his throat, a pained look in his face as he moves around. "Have you heard about P4A384?"

Gillian shakes her head as her hand moves from Daniel's cheek to take his hand. "Don't worry about that, you just concentrate on getting better."

Daniel nods, squeezing her hand. "You don't worry either, Jack, Sam and Teal'c are the best. They'll take good care of you, just trust them and do as they say, all right?"

I almost laugh aloud as I hear this statement coming from Daniel, talk about someone that needs to practice what he preaches…I check my watch and clear my throat.

"Gillian, the general is waiting."

She looks at me with those big doe eyes and nods. "I'm coming Colonel."

Her soft mellow tone is almost sexy and a hot flash runs straight down my spine.  I nod silently, hoping to God my face isn't red. 

"I better go Daniel; the general is waiting for me."

Daniel gives her a nod and squeezes her hand again. "You'll do fine Gill, I have no doubts."

Gillian leans down and kisses his forehead. "Thanks Daniel, I'll come see you as soon as I can."

She gets out of her chair and waves at Daniel as she picks up her suitcase and follows us out of the infirmary.

You know, there are times when I really _hate having a pair of silver birds on my shoulders. There are lots of little perks to being a colonel and then there are those perks that are downright terrible. This is a fine example of how much it sucks at times to be in charge. I sigh as I open the door to the guest quarters and walk into the room. It's close to four am and I'm in my black t-shirt and my olive drab pants. The bed is in the middle of the room and I turn on the flashlight in my hand and see the shapely outline of my sweetheart's legs under the military issued dark brown blanket. What a sight…I move the beam of light up to catch her in the face. She groans and squints her eyes, a hand coming up to shield her face._

"Who's there?"

The beam of light catches her pajamas and another hot flash surges through me. She's got on a white tank top that barely covers her chest. I swallow hard, my tongue sticking to the roof of my mouth.

"Good morning MacKenzie. Time to rise and shine."

Gillian sits up and rubs her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 4 am! Get up and get dressed, time to get started!" I turn off the flashlight and cross the room to flip on the overhead light. 

She's got her hand over her face as her eyes adjust to the light. She flips back the covers to reveal a pair of light blue pajama shorts. 

"You've got 5 minutes to get it in gear MacKenzie." I announce to her as I check my watch and leave the room.

Cruelty is _not_ my business usually, but this is an exception. I've got a rookie here that has a little under two weeks to get ready to go walking through the puddle of water that will transport her across the galaxy. After a brisk 5 mile hike down to the obstacle course; and at least one run through of it, the sky opens up and the weather in Colorado decides to take a turn for the worst.  So now here I am, soaked to the bone, crouched down watching my sweetheart do push ups in the pouring rain. I have to admit that she's pretty tough for someone so small. Her olive green t-shirt is soaked through and so is her pants but she's still doing them; even as I yell and nag at her to keep going. Finally she's done and slowly stands up, wiping the water from her face.

"Had enough? Ready to go home?" I start circling her like a vulture waiting for my supper to die. She's breathing hard but her head is raised. "Is that what you want to do? Do you want to go home?"

"No sir!" She shouts back at me, a determined look appearing on her face. 

Ooo I just _love_ a tough, defiant woman. 

I finally stop circling and stand face to face with her. "Good! The obstacle course… go!"

Gillian turns around and runs towards it, starting with the monkey bars and I sigh as I watch her cross them. Things are going good so far, but the day hasn't even really started. There's a lot of time before the sun goes down and I'm going to use every ounce of sunlight I can.

We go back into the mountain and I can't help but feel like the big bastard I've often been accused of being. I watch my fiery redhead walk slowly back towards her quarters. She's soaked to the bone and covered in dirt. Everyone is staring at her as she heads down the hall but she ignores them.

Carter and Teal'c see her and they both look at me. 

"You okay Gillian?" 

Gillian looks at Carter and nods. "Yeah, just had a long day, that's all."

"Yeah I can imagine." She glances at me again. "Have you had any dinner yet?"

"No, and I really don't think I have the energy to get any either."

I can tell Carter is trying to make friends with her, which is fine with me. I just wish she would quit looking at me like I took Gillian out and horse whipped her. 

"Why don't I bring us both some dinner, we can eat in your quarters."

Gillian nods, rubbing her arm. "Okay, thanks Carter."

"No problem, go clean up and I'll be there in a few minutes."

We watch her walk down the hall, turning the corner. I turn around and see Teal'c with a raised eyebrow.

Carter is also staring at me. "What did you do to her sir?"

"What have I done to her?" I repeat as I wipe my hand down my face. "The three of us only have two weeks to get her ready for our mission. I did what I had to do, I'm in charge of the physical stuff, you're handling the scientific crappola and Teal'c's giving her Goa'uld lessons."

Carter sighs, finally agreeing with me with a gentle nod of her head. "Yes sir, we don't have a lot of time. I better go get dinner for her like I promised."

"Go ahead." 

Both Teal'c and Carter give me a nod and walk away.

So for the next week and a half this is how things go. I see Gillian every third day, trying like hell to make sure she's physically fit to handle any kind of crisis that might come our way.  It's Saturday now, and I once again watch her struggle with the obstacle course. We've only been doing it forever and she's _still having a hard time getting through it fast. She's on the knotted rope, pulling herself up hand over hand trying to reach the top. I can see her face; she's really gritting her teeth as she reaches up for another knot._

Gillian slips, sliding down the rope and falling with a thud on her side. I crouch down beside her.

"For crying out _loud_ MacKenzie what's the _problem_? You've only done this three or four times!" I sigh, wiping my hand down my face and rub the back of my neck.

Gillian gets up slowly, a frown on her face. "I'm sorry sir."

"Sorry? You're sorry every damn time you screw up! I'm tired of hearing you say sorry! My grandmother can do this rope and she's in her 70s and has arthritis! What's your excuse?" I stand up and stare down at her. "You're just soft that's your problem!"

She's looking up at me with those Bambi eyes and much to my horror I see them start to fill up with tears. Oh no…

Gillian lowers her head and I hear the distinct all too familiar sniffling. "I'm sorry sir; I'm doing the best I can."

Once again I lower myself to her level, watching her cry a little and waiting for the tide to pass. "Are you done?"

She raises her head and wipes her face. "Yes sir."

"Good, again MacKenzie." I state as I stand back up.

My little red riding hood starts to climb the rope again and I'm back on her case, telling her how important it is for her to get it right. After all, there's only a few days left and she _has to be ready…_

It's time once again for one of the infamous pre-mission debriefing. This is the part I usually detest the most, when Daniel gets up in front of all of us and starts his usual rambling. I have mastered the art of sleeping with my eyes open _beautifully_. But this time I don't have to feign interest, this time my fire-haired sweetheart is going to be the one doing the talking… I plan on paying attention to _every_ word spoken out of that lovely mouth.  We're all sitting around the table, General Hammond is at the head of the table and I'm sitting on his right. All we're missing is Gillian to come talk to us. The door opens and in she comes and to everyone's surprise, including mine, she's in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. In her arms she's carrying what looks like a uniform and a pair of boots.  She's scowling and marches into the room, she tosses the folded clothes and the boots onto the table.

We all look at each other and the general clears his throat. "Is there a problem Miss MacKenzie?"

"Yes sir, there is." Her dark eyes aren't like Bambi anymore; they are like boiling coffee as they glance over all of us. "I came here as a favor to Daniel because he said that my knowledge would be of great benefit to the work you all do here. But this is _not what I signed up for and frankly I don't need it." She looks at all of us again. "I'm sorry that I'm _not_ Daniel Jackson or that I'm _not_ GI Joe! I'm not trying to hustle in on the little bond you four have; all I wanted to do was help. I guess I'm just way too human to go through that gate with all of you." She turned and left the room and as soon as she did I felt three sets of eyes turn and stare at me._

"What?"

The general looks mad, his eyes are burning a hole straight into my skull. "Colonel, I don't want to know what happened, all I want is for you to fix it."

I start to open my mouth and he just glares at me. "We need her Colonel, go."

His tone and the expression on his face made me decide against any further argument. My other two teammates are both giving me the evil eye.

"Yes sir, I'll go talk to her."

I knock on the guest room door, and open it. I see Gillian with her open suitcase, packing it rather hastily.

"Gillian?"

"Save your breath Colonel. I'm going."

She's buzzing around like a bumble bee taking stuff out of the wooden dresser and putting it in her suitcase. Her lovely face is scowling.

The door is closed behind me as I come into the room. "Can we talk for a second?"

"There's nothing to talk about, you said plenty earlier on the obstacle course.  I'm soft and weak and I have no place here."

She tries to get by me and I grab her arm and spin her around. "Will you stop fluttering around for a second and let me talk to you?"

Gillian tries to jerk out of my grasp but my whole hand is almost totally around her arm. "I said I'm going and nothing you can say will change my mind!" 

Wow such _fire_…its true that redheads do have more temper, if there was ever a doubt here's the proof right here. I can see the anger in her face right now. That's not the issue here; the issue is her leaving the team.

I sigh and shake my head. "Gillian, you can't leave, we need you."

"Well that's a real shame isn't it? You certainly didn't _act like you wanted me to stay."_

"The things I did and said were only to prepare you for the mission." I wipe my hand down my face, she's right maybe I have been a lot harder on her than I meant to be. "The places we go are just as dangerous and uncertain as any hostile country. I've seen a lot of kids never come home because they weren't prepared for what they found there. I'm not about to let that happen to you. I promised Daniel I'd look out for you and bring you back safe."

The fire in my redhead's face blows out like a match, she sighs, shaking her head slowly.  "Is that why you were on my case like that? Because of Daniel?" Her gaze has softened and there is a questioning in her eyes.

"Yeah, I gave him my word and it's my responsibility as a commanding officer to ensure my people come home safely." I let go of her arm, hoping that what I've said has somehow made a difference to her. "I'm sorry I was too hard on you."

Gillian smiles at me. "That's something you don't say too often, is it Colonel?"

"No, its not."

She sighs and after several seconds, she nods slowly. "Tell the general and the others I'll be there in a few minutes, I need to clean up and put on my uniform."

This brings a smile to my face, whether or not I meant it too. "All right, see you in a few."

Gillian comes back into the room, looking sharp and spiffy in her olive drab, her red hair in a pony tail.  She clears her throat. "Sorry to keep you all waiting."

Hammond gives her a smile. "It's all right Miss MacKenzie, if you would like to go ahead and start the briefing…"

"Yes sir."

Gillian cleared her throat as she looked at all of us. "As you all know, our destination is P4A384. The probe was sent through there last week and according to the date taken, the planet has some very interesting structures." She walked over to the computer and did some typing on it. The monitors all around us turned on, displaying a few large black pyramids with gold writing on them. "The enhanced photos from the probe indicate that these are temples of some sort. The writing on them is ancient Egyptian and I have been able to isolate three symbols: Apophis, Ra and Hathor." 

Carter nodded, she too recognized the symbols. "So what does that mean? The Goa'uld would come to this planet for what?"

Gillian picked up a pen and began to play with it. "As odd as this may sound, I believe and from what I have been able to translate, this planet was a sort of vacation land for them."

I raise an eyebrow and put up my hand. "Disneyland?"

She turns and looks at me, nodding her head. "Yes Colonel, a place of recreation and rejuvenation, but that's not all." She typed on the computer more and larger scale map appeared on the screen. "This place is more than just a vacation land for the Goa'uld. As you can see from this map, the surface of this planet is 75 % water. The only land on it is the one that contains these temples."

Hammond nodded. "So what is this place for other than for rest and relaxation?"

Gillian sighed. "From what I have been taught about the Goa'uld both from Daniel and Teal'c, the queen larva are spawn from waters on the Goa'uld home planet. It's from these queens that the rest of the race is born. Hathor is one example of a queen. It is from her and others like her that the Goa'uld larvae are created. Without these queens, the larva could not be put into anyone they would choose as hosts."

Everyone is quiet, they're eyes wide, I can't keep my mouth shut any longer. "So this is the Goa'uld home planet? And if we can go there, we can wipe out the Goa'uld from their source?"

"Yes sir, and not only that but we can also get a few larvae to study. There may even be some technology there that we can use against them or get a better understanding of."

Teal'c raises his head. "If we destroy these waters, there will be no more new queens to make more Goa'uld." 

"That's right, who _knows_ what kind of information we can find in those temples." Carter's getting excited, her blue eyes shining like a pair of flashlights; she looks like she's about to explode.

Gillian sighs, nodding slowly. "That's what I'm hoping for."

I look towards the general, he too looks pretty pleased. "Sir?"

"The mission is a definite go Colonel. You and your team know what to do." He stands up and looks at all of us. "Dismissed."

Everyone stands up to leave, small smiles on their faces as they head out.

"Colonel? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

A voice calls out to me and I recognize its sweet tone immediately. I tell Teal'c and Carter to go ahead and go without me. They both nod and close the door behind them. "Sure, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Gillian is fidgeting, playing with papers. She's fixing them and tapping them against the table. "Oh uh…nothing important or anything, I was just wondering something."

"Okay, wondering what?" She's nervous; her cheeks are also a slight shade of pink. I do believe Daniel's replacement is blushing and unless I'm mistaken I'm the cause of it. I sit back down at the end of the table and fold my hands in front of me, trying to act as casual as I can to put her at ease.

Gillian cleared her throat. "Well if maybe you would..." She rubs the back of her neck, trying not to look at me. "I mean maybe we could…go somewhere together." 

"Do you mean on a date?" 

Her eyes widen briefly. "No! I mean yes! Well…." She sits down in the chair previously occupied by the general. Her hands go over her face and she sighs through them. "That didn't come out at all the way I wanted it to."

The poor girl, I guess I really must be as intimidating as I've been told. I stand up and walk around the table, sitting on the edge right in front of her. 

Gillian uncovers her face and leans back in the chair. "I'm sorry; I'm not very good at stuff like this."

"I can tell, and the answer is yes."

Her dark eyes go wide. "Really?"

"Yes but there are a few strings attached to it."

Gillian nods. "Let me guess…mission first?"

"Very good, I guess I taught you better than I thought." I stand up and look down at her. "As soon as we come back from the mission we'll talk about this again, all right?"

My newest team member stands up. "Yes sir, that's fine, and you're right about the mission it is the most important thing." 

She's right in front of me now and God she's so close I can smell her. This heavenly combination of strawberries and cream, this is the first time I've ever been this close to her. My heart is racing as I stare into those doe eyes, her lips have just the tiniest hint of mauve and God I'm aching to kiss them. I back away, knowing those lips are off limits until the mission is complete.

Gillian does too, she moves away from me, a pang of regret on her face. "I better go Colonel…I've got some unpacking to do."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm going to go visit Daniel."

The young woman smiles at me. "Tell him I'll come by later."

"I will." I excuse myself and walk past her, getting one last hint of strawberries as I do. Damn, it's so hard to be a good little soldier sometimes…

I knock on the door to Daniel's quarters and open it when I hear him give me permission to come in. The room is full of Egyptian crap, just like his apartment is. Talk about home away from home. He's lying on his bed in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, his right leg wrapped in a long Velcro brace. He sees me and smiles widely as he pushes his glasses up.

"Hi Jack, how's it going?"

"Good, thought I'd come by and check on you." I take my hands out from behind my back and hand Daniel two books. "I picked these up earlier in the week, thought they'd keep you busy."

Daniel grins as he takes the two books. "Thanks Jack, but you didn't have to." He checks the titles and his smile gets even bigger. "Wow! Two books on Atlantis, I've been _dying_ to read these." He looks up at me and stretches out his arm. "Please…have a seat."

I grab the chair in front of the small wooden desk and drag it beside the bed. "So how's the leg?"

"Good, better, another 3 or 4 weeks of therapy and it'll be like it never happened." He eyes me, adjusting his glasses. "I heard you guys are going to P4A384 on Monday."

"Yeah, we're ready."

Daniel nods as he sets the books beside him on the bed. "Gillian seems ready; she was in here yesterday telling me how excited she was."

I'm sitting in the backwards chair and lean on the top of the chair with my crossed arms. "Yeah she is."

Daniel is watching me, and he clears his throat. "You like her? Don't you?"

His little tidbit of truth hits me like a thunder bolt and I nearly fall out of my chair. "What?"

"Oh come on Jack, she's sweeter than honey and a stunningly beautiful woman. Don't _tell_ me you don't like her."

It's times like _these_ I'd really like to belt Daniel right in his nose. I have hardly seen him in two weeks and I'm in the room for approximately three seconds and he can read me like one of his books. Damn I _hate_ it when he does that…

My head turns; trying to avoid those x-rays eyes of his. "I like her, she's nice." It's a general statement, I'm not lying. I mean Gillian is really nice, she has an easy temperament and bubbly personality.

Daniel raises both of his eyebrows. "Yeah she is, but you like her for more than just her disposition."

He's good…he's _really_ good. I can feel my eyes narrowing slightly. "What? Am I wearing a sandwich board?"

The archaeologist grins. "No, you don't need to. I can just tell."

"How?"

"We're friends Jack."

I sigh and touch my forehead to my arms. "Oh terrific, the whole mountain probably knows I like her."

"I doubt that. You can hide your feelings pretty well."

My head comes up fast. "Apparently not _that well." I look at my fellow team mate and swallow hard. "Do I have a shot at her at all?"_

Daniel smiles and nods slowly. "Oh I think you do."

This statement gets my attention immediately. "She's said something to you?"

"Well yes and no, but let's just say I can tell she's interested in you too."

I can feel the large smile spreading across my face.

The center of the Stargate is spinning, and the technician just announced that the first chevron is encoded. My team and I are standing at the bottom of the ramp, including my newest member dressed from head to toe in her full gear. There's something incredibly sexy about a beautiful woman holding a big gun. Maybe it's just me but the way she's stroking her P90 is distracting as hell. I swallow hard, trying not to watch her. I focus my attention on her face. She looks a little nervous; her eyes have that deer in the headlight look. 

"You okay Gillian?"

She starts and turns toward me, nodding her head slightly. "Yes sir."

Carter puts her helmet on and ties the strap across her chin. She looks pretty happy, probably because for once the team is even gender wise, two and two. "Don't worry Gill; it's like a roller coaster ride." She gives her fellow female a pat on the shoulder.

Teal'c stands proudly, holding his staff weapon. He looks at the young woman next to him. "The trip through the Stargate is fast. Before you realize what is happening, it is over."

The last chevron encodes and the big kawoosh rings out. The water snake reaches out towards us and then pulls back into the wall of water. 

Gillian's eyes are wide and her mouth is hanging open. She's staring at the glittering water at the end of the ramp. "Oh my God!"

_"SG-1 you have a go."_ Hammond's given us our blessing and its time to go to work.

"You heard him kids, let's move." 

I lead the way, followed by Carter and Teal'c, we're marching up the ramp slowly just behind the MALP with our gear.  I step aside and let Carter and Teal'c step through the water. Gillian reaches the top of the ramp and she swallows hard as she stares into the vertical puddle just a few inches away from her. She looked at me, the uncertainty and terror reflecting in her eyes.

"It's all right; I'll be right behind you."

"Yes sir." Gillian turns and faces the water; she takes a deep breath and steps through it. 

I adjust the cap on my head and follow her.

The flash is quick and I feel myself tumble down the stone steps. When my eyeballs finally stop spinning I see my team huddled around me. They all have a hold of my arms and legs.

"Is there a problem?"

"You'll see in a second sir." Carter helps me stand and when I do I see what she's talking about. The Stargate is located right on the edge of a lake. The black water is moving and to my horror and disgust I hear the familiar squeaking and squealing of Goa'uld larvae. They're right there, swimming close to us just waiting for one of us to fall in so they can try and implant themselves.

"Little bastards." I whisper as I adjust my cap.

Teal'c nods. "They are ready for hosts; they would have taken us over in a matter of seconds."

Gillian swallows hard as she looks at them swimming in the water. "Ugly little suckers."

The planet seems rather ordinary, kind of desolate. The temperature seems a little cool, but there are no mountains, no trees nothing but the gate, the water, the temples and little bits of land scattered here and there. The enormous black pyramids are a short distance away, their gold lettering shining in the dim light of the sun. I slip my sunglasses over my face; this place hardly looks like Disneyland to me.

"Carter, Teal'c. You two get the carriers and get a few larvae to take back with us." 

Carter nods. "Yes sir, I'll get some water and dirt samples too. I'll contact you when we're ready to put the chemical we brought with us into the water."

I shake my head at her. "No need to do that Captain, get what we need and then do it."

Teal'c lifts his head. "It will destroy them; I look forward to watching them die." 

The look on the Jaffa's face is a proud one and I can't say I blame him. The Goa'uld is an enemy to all of us but what they've done to this warrior's race makes what they've done to us look like a picnic. God knows how long the Jaffa have been forced to serve as slaves to this race of parasitic bastards. I reach out and pat his shoulder.

"And when you do you can tell your son that you helped wipe out the Goa'uld."

Teal'c's face is serious and he nods. "I will tell him when I return to free my people."

I give him a slight nod of my head. "You two take care of that, Gillian and I will go take a look at the temples."

The four of us split off into pairs and head in opposite directions.

"Wow this is impressive."

Gillian and I walk into the first big black pyramid and look around. It's black on the inside too…that ugly black volcanic rock that makes the whole place seems like a big tomb. It'd be pretty dark in here if not for the endless line of burning torches I see going down a long hall.

"Nice...someone left the torches on for us."

Gillian nods as she looked around. "Well let's see where this lovely lighted trail goes."

We start down the hall together; I have a firm grip on my gun. You never know what can jump out at you from around a corner. It dawns on me that my fellow team member doesn't have these basic military skills ground into her head.  

"Gillian, lock and load… just in case."

She stops walking and pulls the hammer back on her weapon. "Got it Colonel." She holds it out in front of her in her right hand, her left one close to the trigger. I can't help but gawk at her; she looks so damn _hot with that great big gun in her small hands. I think that gun might be bigger and weigh more than she does. I focus on our current location and draw my line of vision away from my red haired sweetheart and back onto the long hall. It's business time now Jack, no time for fun. "Looks like a room coming up."_

Gillian sees it and nods. "I think so sir." She holds her P90 closer to her as she cautiously starts to step into the room. I put my hand out and block her from going in ahead of me.

"I'll go first."

She nods, stepping back. "Yes sir."

It's nice to have no one argue with my orders, unlike a certain _other_ archaeologist I know that argues constantly with everything I do and say. I can get used to this. I lean with my back against the wall near the door and carefully crane my neck around the frame and peer into the room. A quick glance around… a smaller black pyramid in the center of the room, some more torches, wall to wall gold writing… no surprises. Good… I don't like surprises.

"All clear, let's go." 

I walk into the room, hearing the boots of my archaeologist thumping behind me as she comes into the room.

"Oh my God." She makes a beeline for the small pyramid and reaches out to touch it. "It's looks identical to this one." She looks it over, her lips mumbling as she reads it. "According to this, we're in Hathor's temple."

"Hathor?" The very mention of her name makes me cringe and my hand goes right to my gut. That bitch tried to turn me into a walking nurse maid for one of her little snaky kids. 

"Yeah." Gillian moves away from the pyramid and begins to read the walls. "Yeah that's what the walls say to. Apparently this is her temple of fertility."

"Temple of fertility?" I go over by the little black pyramid and look it over. All of those odd little pictures written in solid gold that Daniel is always trying to teach me how to read. He hasn't had much luck yet but that doesn't seem to stop him from trying. I reach out and touch something that looks vaguely familiar and a jolt goes through me, feels like I've been hit by lightning. The room seems to be growing dim and I feel my knees giving out. The floor is getting closer.

"Colonel!" I hear my sweetheart call out to me and she grabs me by my shoulders. I can see her face, she looks so worried. I open my mouth to talk to her but nothing comes out, all I can do is sink to the floor as the room grows black.

Gillian helped the colonel to the floor, she laid him down. 

"Colonel?" She unzipped his vest and jacket, opening them both as she took her gun from around her neck and set it down beside her. "Jack?" She touched his neck, sighing in relief when she felt his pulse thumping against the tips of her fingers. She watched his chest raise up and down as he breathed.

"What did you do? How did this happen?" 

The young woman's back was turned to him, there was a flash and when she turned back around the colonel had this stunned look on his face. 

"The pyramid, it had to be the pyramid." Gillian stared at it as she slowly got up. She wasn't about to touch it like Jack had done. She looked down at her unconscious team leader. "I better call for help."

Gillian leaned down to talk into her walkie talkie when a jolt of power came out the top of the pyramid and hit her in the chest. She gasped, feeling her breath being forced out of her lungs. 

The young woman struggled to breathe as she sank down to the floor and ended up beside the unconscious colonel.

You know, I've been knocked unconscious several times in my life and my military career. But nothing quite compares to being knocked out by a shock. Your whole body tends to tingle as you slowly come to. My heavy eyelids raise and every part of me is tingling. My body feels like I've been used as a lightning rod as I slowly sit up and look around. The first thing I see as my vision clears up, is my fellow team member beside me. It looks like our friend the pyramid got her too. 

"Gillian?"

She's lying with her head turned to one side, her hands on either side of her. I reach over and wrap my fingers around her wrist. I feel the reassuring thud of her pulse, she's alive. I lean over her and touch her face, patting it gently. "Come on now Gillian, open your eyes."

Gillian groans, her head moving a little. "Colonel?"

"Yeah, it's me, you okay?"

A pair of dark eyes finally open and the moment they focus into mine a shudder seems to pass through my whole body. The tingling grows worse as I stared into Gillian's cocoa colored eyes. My heart begins racing in my chest and everything else seems to get pushed out of my brain. All I can focus on is those eyes, the shape of her face and the lovely fullness of her lips. Oh God…they're so pretty… such a nice shade of pink. I lick my own wanting so bad to pass my tongue over hers. I can't help it, she's staring at me and all I want to do is kiss her, to taste her mouth with mine. I'm panting like I've just run ten miles.  What is happening to me? I feel like I'm a 16 year old kid…I can't help it anymore; I _have to taste those lips. Before I know what's happening I grab Gillian by the shoulders and lift her up to reach my mouth.  _

To my surprise, she's returning it, her lips crushing against mine. She tastes like honey; her lips are so soft with just the tiniest hint of sweetness. We finally pull back, both of us are breathing hard. I shake my head and try and back away. 

"No Gillian…we can't do this, the mission remember?"  

Every instinct inside of me is telling me this is wrong but there's something else there that's beginning to overpower them. The battle has begun and I'm the one stuck in the middle. Obviously my words have not gotten through to the fire haired civilian.

Gillian is licking her lips, reaching out. She pulls me closer, her hands unzipping my vest and slipping it down my arms. The next thing I lose is my jacket; she pulls it off of me and tosses it behind her. Her hands are rubbing down my chest. Oh God…every touch of her little hands sends a shiver of pleasure straight through my body.  My eyes close briefly, a small moan comes out of my mouth. I shake out my head, trying so hard to fight whatever the hell is happening to me. I grab her wrists; they were heading straight for my belt.

I'm looking at her and that's when it hits me. I want to do the same to her… to peel her off her clothes and touch her body. 

Gillian is breathing hard, looking up at me with those eyes. "Jack, please…touch me. I need you to touch me." 

I let go of her hand and she reaches up and unbuckles the chin strap of her helmet and pulls it off of her head.  Her beautiful red hair spilling down on the stone ground like a fan; she takes my hands and places them to the front of her vest. I lick my lips and swallow hard, that tingling coursing through my veins is still there as I unzip the black vest and part it. Parts of me are screaming that this can't happen, my red haired sweetheart and I _cannot get it on in the temple-o-love, but that's exactly what __is going to happen and there's no way I can stop it…God help me I can't stop it…_

Gillian's chest is heaving as the next thing I unzip is her green jacket. My pulse is racing now as I strip them both off of her and pull her black t-shirt over her head. 

I'm now staring down at her uncovered skin and a black satin bra; I run my hands over her flat stomach and slowly move them up.

Gillian is moaning now, her head moving from side to side. "Yes Baby, touch me please, I need you so badly." She's whispering this, and a groan comes out of me. What is she nuts? She needs _me? This amazingly beautiful woman with the kind of body you want to nibble on all night long needs an over-the-hill flyboy with a body that not even Dr. Frankenstein would take the time to dig up.  But the way she's looking at me, and my hands just don't want to stop. The tingling hitting me in waves the more I touch her, God I want more. I want her to do the same to me; I __have to feel her touch on my skin._

Gillian senses this and reaches out. She pulls my t-shirt up and sticks her hands under it. The contact of her hands on me sends another shiver down my spine.

"Oh God yes…" My head drops back as she slides her hands over my stomach. I grab her hands and bend down, helping her pull my shirt off.  

_"Sir, this is Carter."_

Carter? The sound of her voice and the registering of it in my brain has pulled me away from the hot bodied woman I'm currently exploring. She's going to be expecting an answer.  I drag myself away from my mini Hathor and pick up my vest, pressing the mike on my walkie talkie.

"Yeah Carter, go ahead."

_"Teal'c and I are done here sir, we have six Goa'uld larvae and the water has been poisoned. In a few hours they'll all be dead."_

"All right, we'll meet you in the second temple."

_"All right sir, see you then."_

I sit down on the ground and look over at my half naked darling. She sits up and looks down at her bra covered upper body. "Jack…what just happened here?" She looks at me and swallows hard. 

I look at her and shake my head; I'm just as clueless as she is. "I don't know." 

The tingling that was going through me is gone…

The second and third temples are pretty much the same, the exception of course being that they belonged to Apophis and Ra. Gillian has filmed the two pyramids, hoping to have some information about the Goa'uld or their technology translated once we get home. Carter and Teal'c report to me what they did and I see first hand the half a dozen little wormy bastards that the boys at Langley will get at least four of. Gillian is quiet; she really hasn't said much to me since our embarrassing predicament. Can't say I blame her, I know I'd be embarrassed as hell if I was shirtless with _my_ commanding officer.

"Do you want to see the waters before we go Colonel?" Carter is standing near the door, her three thermos' clanging together.

"Sure, watching Goa'uld die is _always fun." _

"They should be gone by now… the poison was already beginning to work when last we saw them."

I glance over at Teal'c, seeing a tiny flash of a Jaffa version of a smile. "Paying attention were you?"

He lifts his head and raises an eyebrow. "There was much satisfaction in it."

"Yeah I bet." I turn around and look at Gillian. "Gillian? Are you ready to go?"

"Almost sir." She waves her camera around the room one last time and turns it off. "Ready."

The four of us head towards the gate and I purposely lag behind so I can have a word with Gillian. She's bringing up the rear. I watch as Teal'c and Carter pull ahead of me and I clear my throat as I approach her.

"Gillian, I think we need to talk about what happened."

Her cheeks suddenly pinken and she tries to wipe the flushed areas away. "I don't know exactly what did happen sir, all I know is I was topless in front of you."

"So was I, I might not be as smart as Carter or Daniel but I'm pretty sure you're the reason I was."

"I think you were my reason too." She whispers, her face getting even redder.

We drop back a few more yards so I can talk to her without big sharp Jaffa ears picking up our conversation. "I know I had this overwhelming urge to kiss and touch you. There was this tingly feeling in my stomach."

Gillian stops walking and looks at me. "So did I, the moment I saw you…How did it happen?"

"I don't know, but I think we were both the victim of that black pyramid."

"I think you're right, do you think it's done something to us?"

I turn and see Carter and Teal'c getting farther and farther away. I motion with my head and we both start walking again to try and keep up.  "Maybe, maybe not. But we'll see when the Doc checks us out when we get back and we should probably tell Daniel about this. He knows a lot about this sort of thing."

My red haired sweetheart nods. "Yes sir, the footage I took of the pyramids will be a big help."

There are other things I want to talk to her about but this isn't the time or the place. We're not alone here and Teal'c and Carter have stopped walking. They're both turned around watching us and all we can do for now is run to catch up.

We get back through the big shiny pond and its off to the fun fun fun world of medicine. We get our insides thoroughly checked over by Doc Frasier.  The minute she heard we had passed out every inch of us was given the once over. I swear to _God that woman has seen me naked more times than my ex wife ever did during our marriage. Talk about baring one's soul, along with a few other things, to someone….But the doc says we're fine and now I'm walking down the lovely gray halls of this place on my way to talk to Gillian. The mission debriefing was short and sweet, naturally we didn't open our traps about anything other than the fact we fainted. But like I said… the doctor gave us clean bills of health so at least that's __some relief to this very unusual situation.  I make my way to the guest quarters and knock gently._

"Come in."

I hear the sweet melodious tone of my darling and I can't help but crack a tiny smile as I open the door.  Gillian is sitting in the middle of the double bed. She's got her uniform off and is in a blue tank top and black shorts. Her feet are bare and I can see those long legs of her are now totally uncovered. Damn… talk about temptation. I clear my throat and close the door behind me.

"Hey…"

"Hi Colonel." She turns towards me, folding those legs under her. "Pardon my undress sir but I was just trying to unwind."

I put my hand up as I grab the chair near the desk and pull it up to the bed. "Don't worry about it Gillian, I'm not here as your commanding officer."

She smiles, a flash of straight white teeth and those lips pulled back from them in such a nice way that my boxers suddenly feel a size too small.  I can't help but tilt my backwards turned chair towards the closest part of the bed she's sitting on. "I talked to the Doc, we're both fine."

"Oh that's good." She sighs, looking terribly relieved. "I was worried about it."

Gillian smile turns into an embarrassed grimace. "Uhh you didn't tell her…that we almost." She clears her throat and I see a flush start in her cheeks. 

"No, nobody knows about that but the two of us." I lean my chair closer to her. "You know Gillian that thing that got us…" My hand drifts to the back of my neck and I rub it. "I think it picked up on what we were already feeling."

Gillian finally lifts her head and looks at me; I can see her swallowing hard. "I think you're right Colonel."

Her face softens and a small seductive smile blooms on those lips of hers.  "I mean I _did ask you out, that does show I'm interested in you." She scoots closer to the edge of the bed and we're less than two feet apart. Man my heart is pounding; once again I get that whiff of strawberries and cream. She lifts her eyes to focus into mine and that's when I feel that tingling again. Like a light switch that's been flipped on I get that low mellow buzzing right in my gut.  It's surging through me like a heat wave and I tilt the chair down and leap frog over the top of it right onto the bed. _

Gillian and I are now face to face and without even saying a word we both move towards each other. She grabs my black shirt and pulls it out of my pants and sticks her hands underneath it. Oh man…Those talented little hands are stroking my stomach and God does it feel good. They're moving up my chest and she lifts my t-shirt up and over my head. 

"God you're so hot Jack." Gillian leans over and rubs her face against my chest. 

Jesus…my whole body feels like one giant nerve, it _must be whatever it is that zapped us. Everything she's doing feel exceptional good, too damn good in fact and I can't help but groan. _

"Yes Baby, I want to hear you groan." She leans over and starts licking my chest. Her fingernails are dragging down my arms and I feel the familiar burning of scratched skin. Jesus Christ…my darling red haired sweetheart has grown into a full fledged hell cat. That tingling is growing worse and its taking over my mind. I'm trying so hard to resist but how the hell can I when a gorgeous woman with an incredible body is dragging her warm pink tongue over every inch of my chest? Oh shit, I'm hissing through my teeth and every second she's doing this is crumbling away at my resistance. My hands find their way into her soft hair. It feels like silk sliding in between my fingers as I grip her head. I can't fight anymore…it feels too damn good.

Gillian shuffles on the bed and lays me down; I sit up and grab her around her waist pulling her close to me as our lips crush themselves against one another.  I can't get enough of her, our merging mouths kissing, licking and sucking one another until I can't see straight. I'm panting hard now, as I sit her up and grab that little tank top she's got on and start to pull it off her body. It starts to rip but I don't care, as long as she's uncovered and fast. She's got her legs on either side on my waist, squeezing me between them. 

This meets with Gillian's approval; she helps me rip it, almost frantic about it. She's breathing hard as her poor little shirt pretty much disintegrates. She grabs my hands and places them on her chest, arching her back as she does so. "Oh yes Jack, touch me please. I need you."

Her deep sexy voice makes me groan, a hot flash is burning through me. I can't help but feel this incredible heat surging through my veins. It's like liquid sex seeping into every cell, especially the ones between my legs. 

My little hell cat reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra. With a slow grin she pulls the straps on her shoulders, sliding the bra down her arms.  

I gaze at her chest and Jesus I'm getting hotter. It's even nicer than I imagined, bigger than I thought but not too big with lovely light pink nipples that are at full attention. God I think my mouth is watering….

Gillian grabs my wrists and tugs on them. "Sit up." 

I let her pull me up and she grabs me by the back of my neck and pulls me towards her chest. I'm being smothered to death by a pair of firm perfumed grapefruits and another wave of boiling heat shudders through me. My hands find their way into her long flowing hair and I bend her backwards at the waist. This little hellcat isn't in charge anymore...

My lips and tongue start nibbling and licking that gorgeous shining skin of hers. God she even _tastes_ like strawberries. Strawberry ice cream… _melted_ strawberry ice cream. Did I mention that's my favorite flavor? I'm dragging my tongue up her chest with careful strokes just like she really is a giant cone. I can hear my darling… she's trembling against me, her fingers gripping my hair.

"Yes Baby…oh yes."  She lifts her head, our gazes locking once again. "Take me Jack, please take me."

I tremble and groan as another wave hits me, this time it goes right to my crotch. And I can feel my dick pressing against the zipper of my pants. I can feel my face burning as I lower Gillian down onto the bed, rising up on my knees. She sits up fast, grabbing at my zipper. 

The sound of my zipper coming down and my belt being unbuckled echoes in the little room; a small hand wraps itself around my pulsing shaft. The minute I feel the warmth of her fingers an electrical surge charge goes through me. It's so strong I can't help but throw my head back and cry out. It's a heady combination of pain and pleasure that nearly knocks me off the bed. It subsides some and I'm able to breathe again, lowering my head back down to gaze at Gillian. She gives me a low seductive smile as her hands trace down her bare upper body to her shorts. She licks her lips slowly as she puts her fingers in the waistband of them and starts to pull them down. 

I reach out and slap her hands away. "No, allow me." I grab at the waistband and shove her back on the bed hard. She flops back, looking at me with a surprise expression that quickly melts into a heated one as I pull her shorts off of her. My hands traveling slow and purposefully down her legs as I do it. I'm on my knees now, pulling my pants down my hips as I stretch out over her. 

Gillian reaches out, pulling me closer to her and wrapping those mile long legs around me. She's nudging me with her thighs trying to force my entry. I kick my pants and boots off and raise myself up on my arms.

The head of my dick slowly slips into the warm heady depths of my hellcat and the power in it is enough to make us both whimper. Holy _Jesus…. I don't know how long its been for her but from the feel of things its been a long time… she's incredibly tight and that tightness is squeezing me so hard I'm dizzy. _

Gillian is staring up at me, her eyes are dreamy and her face is slightly flushed. She's panting, her fingers raking up and down my back. 

"More Jack, more."

I press on, sheathing myself more deeply into her. Oh man, if this keeps up, its going to be very short. My eyes squeeze shut, as I finally slide fully into her. The tight heat of her is enough to make me lightheaded. I can feel my heart pounding hard in my ears as I start grinding my hips against Gillian's.  

Gillian's breathing hard; her tiny whimpers of pleasure are going through me like electricity. It's only making me shove myself into her harder, faster. _God_ this is good, so damn good. The more I thrust into her the more I want to do it again and again. My head drops back, my mouth is dry from how hard I'm panting. I can feel the heat radiating from her body mixing with my own and the sweat is running down my back and chest. My hellcat shudders, her tiny whimpers now becoming full blown cries. Her body squeezes around me, pulling me even deeper into her. I come down from being up on my arms and lay down on top of her. We're almost nose to nose and I can see the pleasure on her face and how red her cheeks are.

"Jack…" 

The low way she whispers my name sends me over the edge. I can't help but pound into her faster, harder. That liquid sex is pumping through my veins and suddenly I'm the one yelling. I can't help it; every sound that human vocal chords are capable of making is coming out of me. My whole body is now dripping wet with sweat. With one final slam into my sweetheart, its over. Either I came or I died, I can't tell which right now….

The touch of a hand on the back of my sweaty neck tells me I must still be alive. The body I'm laying on top of is just as drenched as mine.

"Are you all right Jack?" A soft voice asks me and I don't even have the strength to raise my head. 

"I think so." 

Gillian sighs, wrapping her arms around my back and nudging the side of my face with her lips and giving me a kiss. 

The call of nature is going to break up this tender moment and I start to slide off of her.

"No, where are you going?" 

"Bathroom." I get to my feet, which is no easy task, my legs feel like sticks of gum. She's sitting up, watching me. I climb off the bed and slip on my boxers as I start to walk towards the bathroom. That tingling I had been feeling is gone and the realization of what just happened slams into me. I slowly turn around and look at Gillian; she too has a stunned expression.

"Uhh…Jack…did we just…" She turns around and grabs a pillow, using it as best she can to cover herself.

"Yeah we did." I quickly go into the bathroom, drain the lizard and wash my hands in about three seconds. When I come back out Gillian has a big t-shirt on, she shakes her head.

"I don't understand, suddenly I just wanted you so bad."

I pick up my pants and t-shirt and slip them on. "Me too." Damn, I suddenly feel like a great big jerk that just took advantage of her. 

The young woman is looking at me; she must be able to read my expression. "Jack, you didn't do anything wrong. Whatever happened between us was mutual, okay?" Her face flushes and she looks away from me.

"What's wrong?" I sit back down in my chair and start putting my socks and boots back on.

Gillian is sitting on the far side of the bed. She turns to face me again, a small smile on her face. "That was the most amazing time I've ever had."

Now I'm the one that's blushing. "Yeah, for me too." And that's the truth; I've had a few women in my bed both before and after Sara and none of them ever got me so hot.

She reaches out her hand and takes mine. "I think we better show Daniel the footage we took of the pyramids; maybe he can figure out what's going on with us. And why is it that we both can't keep our hands off one another."

"You're right; something's going on other than just our attraction to each other."  I give the small hand in mine a squeeze.

"Uh oh."

Daniel is staring, his blue eyes as round as two tires as he's looking at both of us. He swallows hard, licking his lips as he sits up in his bed and continues his assessment of the situation.

"Okay, you two look pretty guilty."

Perceptive, isn't he?

"Yeah…" I clear my throat as Gillian and I each grab a chair and sit down on either side of Daniel's bed. Gillian looks even more guilt ridden than I do, maybe it's because she's known Daniel a lot longer than I have.

"Want to tell me about it?" Daniel is looking at his friend, reaching out to touch her arm. "Please Gillian, what happened?"

The redhead sighs, hanging her head as she pulls the small silver camera out of the pocket of her sweat pants and hands it to him. "Maybe you better have a look at this first."

Daniel shakes his head so hard is hair is almost whipping back and forth. "No, you two come in here looking guilty as hell. I want you both to tell me what happened right _now_."

"Something zapped us on that planet Daniel." I finally blurt it out; this of course gets his attention.

"Are you both okay?" His face grows concern as he looks back and forth between us like he's watching a tennis match.

"Doc says yes, I thought so too until." My mouth suddenly feels dry and I lick my lips. "Until a few minutes ago." I look at Gillian and she flushes yet again.

Daniel sees this and his eyes narrow slightly. "What happened a few minutes ago?"

Gillian runs her fingers through her loose hair. "Danny…Jack and I just had sex."

The archaeologist sitting in his bed grows solemn, his face passive as he sits back. "I see…" He turns and looks at me like I threw his friend down on the ground and raped her. That isn't what happened and Gillian knows that.

"Daniel…we don't _exactly_ know how it happened."

His brow creases as he once again gazes at both of us. "What do you mean you don't know how it happened?" He shakes his head slowly. "You both got naked and fell on top of each other, that's how it _usually happens Jack."_

"He's telling the truth Danny." Gillian's voice cuts through the air like a whip and I'm grateful for it. He turns and looks at her.  My hellcat sits up, flipping her loose hair over her shoulder. "We were just talking and all of a sudden we were getting naked."

"She's right, it happened just like that."

Daniel crosses his arm over his chest, his fingers brushing across his mouth. "I want you both to tell me every detail of what happened _before you started…fooling around."_

I clear my throat, I'm sitting on the backwards turned chair and I run my fingers though my hair. "We got back from the planet and Doc checked us out. After the debriefing I went to talk to Gillian about what happened on the planet."

The young man's eyebrows rise. "What _did happen on the planet?"_

I look at Gillian who leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "When we woke up from getting zapped, we started attacking each other. We were almost naked when Sam radioed us and stopped us."

Daniel nods. "Okay so it almost happened on the planet, so after the briefing you went into the guest quarters to talk to Gillian, right Jack?"

"Right." 

"And then what?"

I shrug my shoulders. "It was nothing really, Gillian was sitting on the bed and I was in a chair just like this." I pause, taking a quick moment to gather my thoughts. "We were talking about how our interest in each other must have been amplified by that zap."

Gillian nods. "Right and then all of a sudden we were all over each other."

A light bulb just goes off in my head, something that completely slipped my mind. "Wait a second Gill, you forgot something."

Both Daniel and Gillian are looking at me now. 

"I did?"

"Yeah you did. I was sitting in this chair and you were on the bed. You moved _closer_ to me and that's when we started attacking each other."

I watch my sweetheart's eyes widen. "Oh my God…you're right!" She stops a moment, a serious look on her face. "The pyramid too, we were close to each other right before we started kissing."

"That has to be it." Daniel scoots back a little on the bed. "Okay, time for a little experiment."

Experiment, is he kidding? But he has a small determined smile on his face. 

"I want you both to stand up, walk around your chairs and stand face to face."

I sigh as I get up and move the chair aside as I stand at the foot of Daniel's bed. Gillian does the same, also standing at the end of the small bed. It's between us, so we're about four or five feet apart.   
Daniel carefully scoots to the end of the bed. "Okay, take one step towards one another."

We both comply, and I feel nothing.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine."

Gillian agrees with me as Daniel instructs us to take one more step. 

This single step puts us shoe to shoe, face to face and as soon as I gaze down into those eyes I'm hit again. The tingling is back and Gillian and I are throwing our arms around each other and kissing.

"Whoa!"

I hear Daniel's surprised exclamation but at that moment I could care _less_. I'm too busy getting lost once again in my fiery redhead's tasty mouth.

A pair of hands suddenly grab me by the back of my black t-shirt and pull me away from Gillian. I turn around to see its Daniel. He's standing up as best he can and moving me to the other side of the bed. Gillian and I are both breathing hard as he stands between us.

"Okay, you both want to tell me what just happened?"

I wipe my hand across my mouth. "There was this."

"Tingling, like electricity, in my stomach." Gillian finishes my thought, her hand rubbing across her flat stomach.

Daniel nods as he sits down on the edge of the bed, his face cringing a little in pain as he does so. "That has to be what's causing this." He glances at the grey phone sitting on the nightstand. "And you better tell Doctor Fraiser what's going on."

I officially know now what a criminal feels like, and let me tell you it's not at _all_ a pleasant thing. I'm in the infirmary and there are two very unhappy people staring down at me as I sit on a bed. One of them is my commanding officer, the other is Doc Fraiser. 

"And why didn't you tell us about this in the first place Colonel?" Hammond looks mad enough to eat rocks. He's scowling and his lips have all but disappeared into his face.

"Wishful thinking sir. I thought that what happened on the planet was an isolated incident and an embarrassment that neither Gillian nor I needed. I figured if something _was_ wrong than it would have come out in the examination after the mission."

Janet has her stethoscope in her ears and is listening to my heart. She takes it out of her ears and sighs. "Nothing is physically wrong with him, sir." She glances at me. "Maybe I'll find something in that blood sample I took."

Hammond sighs, wiping his hand down his face. "This is very serious Colonel. I need to know what happened."

"Sir, I've told you what happened. I went to talk to her, I got this weird tingling in my stomach and before either of us knew it we were…you know."  

"Doctor Fraiser says there's nothing wrong with you."

I'm starting to feel like a broken record player here, how many times am I supposed to tell them the same story? Either they don't believe me or they're deaf.  "We went to see Daniel and when Gillian and I got close to each other it almost happened again."

Hammond is still gawking at me; he has the kind of look a father would be giving to the man who just kept his daughter out for the whole night. He sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. I can see it in his face, he doesn't believe me.

"He's right General. He's telling you the truth." Gillian and a nurse come out of another exam room. The nurse hands her clipboard to the doctor. "That's how it happened sir. Colonel O'Neill didn't attack me or force himself on me, what happened between us was consensual." 

I could kiss that redhead, _again. I'm glad she told Hammond and Fraiser that I'm not some intergalactic rapist. The way they were both looking at me, I was beginning to feel like one._

Janet clears her throat as she closes the clipboard. "She's fine too sir, there's nothing unusual about either one of them."

The bald man sighs. "So what happened then?"

"I don't know for sure yet sir, with your permission I'd like to start testing them."

"Testing them how?"

"We'll try the same thing Doctor Jackson did and see what kind of readings we can get when they get too close to one another. That might be able to pinpoint exactly what that zap from the pyramid did to their system."

Hammond nods. "All right, you start the testing. I'll send Captain Carter and Teal'c back with SG-2. I want them to take some readings from that pyramid itself and we'll also be able to see if any of them get affected in this same way." He leaves and Janet looks at me and Gillian, who is standing a little bit away from me.

"Okay you two, strip down to your undies, its testing time."

Talk about a humbling experience…I'm standing here in only my green boxers, with more wires hooked up to me than a stereo system and in very interesting places. Some on my head, my chest, my back, and my stomach. Janet and her little gang of Florence Nightingale's are all around me, watching the machine I'm currently attached too, it looks a lot like the machine I see mechanics hook cars up to. Gee I wonder why I feel like Frankenstein.  But at least I'm not the only one, Gillian too is covered with those sticky electrode pad thingies, she's on the other side of the room looking just as annoyed as I am. 

Janet is writing something down; she glances at the electronic gizmo and sighs. "Okay Colonel, the machine is calibrated."

I look behind me and I've got a dozen white wires dragging on the floor. "Calibrated to _what _exactly?" 

"To your body, everything happening inside of you is being documented."

 I feel my eyebrow raise, and the temptation to test this theory is overwhelming but I really don't think that Janet would appreciate it. I wonder what would happen if I burped?  "Okay… so now what?"

The doctor sighed. "Well now we're going to see how you two interact with each other." She walks around the bed and stands beside me. "Okay Gillian, come over here please."

Gillian gets up slowly and the nurses that are around here wheel her machine behind her. Aww poor Gill, not only does she have to be in her pink bra and panties in front of me but about a dozen people too. She gets within 10 feet of me and Janet sticks her arm out.

"Okay Gillian that's far enough."

My red haired sweetheart sighs, crossing her arms over her chest. "I feel like a circuit board Janet."

I try not to laugh at that, but I can't help but snicker. "Yeah you and me both."

Janet looks behind her at the machines. "Well everything's ready, start moving closer together."

"Oh _goody_." This is a bad idea, not that the sex wasn't amazing because let me tell ya, it _was. But this time we're not exactly alone and the idea of getting it on with a crowd here…talk about putting a damper on the mood. Gillian looks just as thrilled as I do as we take a few steps towards each other. _

Janet's watching us; the intensity of her gawking makes me feel like a walking lab rat. Her nurses are doing it too, talk about a peep show.

We are finally standing almost toe to toe. We both immediately close our eyes and both of our machines start beeping.  Janet looks puzzled as she reads what's going on with mine.

"They're picking up something." She finally sees that our eyes are closed. "Guys, open your eyes."

"No way Doc, if we do then something's going to happen."

"He's right Janet." 

I hear the voice of my sweetheart, she sounds pretty tense.

"Come on you two, open your eyes. We're all here to separate you, but if I'm ever going to figure out what's causing this then we have to let it happen.

Damn it…she's right. I slowly open my eyes and look down at the almost naked young woman that's so close to me I can smell that eau de strawberries and cream again. "She's right Gill, just open your eyes and look at me."

"Jack…" 

I reach out and take her hands and give them the most reassuring squeeze I can. "It's all right; Doc and her nurses are here to make sure we don't get out of hand."

Gillian swallows hard and takes a deep breath; her grip on my hand tightens as she slowly opens her eyes. Whoa! It's back…. The electricity is back, it hits both of us at the same time and I can't help but gasp.  It feels like my belly just got filled with burning hot coals. The machines start going crazy as Gillian and I stare into each other's faces. I have to touch her… hold her… kiss her. My body is screaming to feel her silky skin rubbing against mine. I have her hands still and I pull her forward, our mouth smashing into each other with such force our teeth knock. God she tastes so damn good and I'm enjoying every drop of her sweetness that I can as our lips twist against one another. Gillian wraps her arms around me and her fingernails are grabbing my hair. 

There's all sorts of commotion around us but I could care less. My whole world is focused right now in Gillian's mouth. Someone is calling my name, telling me to stop but my body just doesn't want to listen. I suddenly feel a bunch of hands grab me by my arms and jerk me backwards. 

We've been pulled apart, and we're both breathing hard as Janet stands between us. The machines have stopped making noise and the doctor runs her fingers through her hair. 

"Well…that was interesting." She sighs and shakes her head as she goes and checks on both of our machines. "The machines have calmed down." She looks at her nurses. "Okay, let's try something else."

So that's how things go, over the course of the next hour the Doc and her crew try a couple of new things. She has us stand back to back that got no reaction from our bodies at all. A big piece of glass was put between us, we were face to face and a couple of nurses almost got run over when we tried to get to one another.  Janet was finally satisfied with the data and Gillian and I were de-wired and allowed to get dressed again. Naturally we weren't allowed to get close, and after waiting for a while we were allowed to go back to our rooms.  I'm lying here in this big guest bed, waiting to hear from Janet about how in the hell we can get cured. There's a knock on the door and much to my surprise, Carter walks into the room.

"Hi…am I disturbing you sir?"

"Nope, come on in Carter." I shift on the bed so I'm at least sitting up to talk to her.

"Thank you sir." She grabs the chair from the desk and pulls it up to the bed.

Ookay, she looks a little strange here, like she just caught me coming out of the shower and she's not sure how to face me. 

"Relax Carter; whatever's going on only happens with Gillian."

She nods. "Yes sir, I know."

"Well if you know, then why are you acting like you don't know how to deal with me."

"Sorry, didn't realize I was." She seems to relax a little, folding her hands in her lap. 

"So how was the planet?"

Carter straightens up, her blue eyes going a little wide. "You mean you haven't heard sir?"

"Heard what?"

The young woman clears her throat. "Teal'c and I and SG-2 got back about a half hour ago."

I nod, trying to feign interest, but given the kind of day I've had, I'm surprised I'm _this_ coherent. "And how did it go?"

She shakes her head, and I can't help but notice her fair skin darkening in a blush. "Care to explain Carter why you're becoming a cherry?"

Carter bursts into laughter and clears her throat. "I'm sorry sir. Do you know Morgan and Gibson?"

"Yeah, those guys are on Ferretti's team."

The young woman nods as she bites her lips. "Well, we went back to P4A384, not only to make sure the Goa'uld larvae were dead but to check out that black pyramid that got both you and Gillian." She's finally stopped laughing now and her face has gotten more serious.

"Okay so what happened? Are they dead?"

"Oh yes sir, totally dead. We went back into the Hathor's temple and both Teal'c and I took readings of the pyramid."

I sit up finally, drawing my legs up. "And did you two get zapped?"

Carter shakes her head. "No sir, Teal'c and I took readings of it, photographed it and even touched it." She shrugged her shoulders. "And nothing happened."

My head drops to my knees. "Oh terrific…you two go in there and nothing happens."

"Uh, I didn't say that sir. I said nothing happened to _us."_

I lift my eyes and stare blankly into her face. Her earlier question suddenly pops into my head. "Morgan and Gibson?" Both of my eyebrows go up. "And they…"

"Went after each other like two teenagers at the drive-in sir."

I'm trying hard not to laugh here; I press my lips together trying really really _hard_ not to laugh. 

Of course this doesn't work and I'm laughing so hard my ribs are hurting. At least I'm not alone, Carter is too and we both finally calm down enough to talk.

"Doc is checking them out right now." 

It feels great to laugh like that, and I sigh, feeling some of the tension this situation has caused leave my body. I stretch back out on the bed and stare up at the ceiling. 

"We gave the photos to Daniel, he should have the hieroglyphics translated soon sir."

"I know that Capitan, it's just that…"

"Yes sir, I know. You're personal life is now the talk of the base."

"Thanks Carter, you've_ really_ cheered me up." I turn on my side and look at her.

Carter nods. "You really like her, don't you sir? That's why the pyramid has made you guys so hot for each other, isn't it?"

Damn…another perceptive one.

"I think so; I'm just waiting for Doc to find the cure."

She stands up. "I'm sure she will sir, I'm going to go help her."

"Thanks Carter." I can't help but smile, despite our differences I really consider Sam to be a good friend.

"You're welcome sir." She smiles at me and leaves the room.

_Colonel O'Neill report to the debriefing room…_

The page coming through the telephone in the guest room starts me awake. I hadn't realized I had dozed off until then. I check my watch and see it's been a couple of hours since Carter was here. I slowly get up and stretch as the sleepiness makes me stumble towards the door. I wonder why I'm being paged, maybe Doc has a cure or maybe Daniel's finished translating the writing on the little black pyramid that's the cause of all this embarrassing fun.

Well what do you know, double jeopardy! Both Doc_ and Daniel are in the debriefing room along with Carter, Teal'c and Gillian, who's sitting next to Hammond at the other end of the room. Daniel is on his crutches, looking a little unsteady._

"Hey Jack, have a seat, we got some news for you." 

Hmmm I don't like the way he said that, he looks rather solemn so obviously what he has to tell me isn't good news.

"Okay, sure." I sit down at the other end of the table, waiting for the big bomb to drop. I notice the way everyone is looking at me. "You don't have good news I take it?" I couldn't keep silent about the five pairs of eyes glaring at me. The only who's not is Gillian, she looks just as anxious as I feel. 

Daniel cleared his throat, moving a little closer to the table. He has a folder in front of him and he opens it and passes a paper out to everyone. Carter stands up and slides one of them over to me.

"As you know all know I've spent the last couple of hours going over the footage Gillian shot from the pyramid and the photos Sam and Teal'c took." Daniel lifts his head and looks at all of us. "What I uncovered is very interesting."

Interesting? Me trying to mount my subordinate every time I get close to her is _not_ interesting…

I'm leaning forward on the table and my head drops into my hands. "Can you get to the point Daniel?" I uncover my head to see everyone looking at me. "I'm sorry if I seem rude but it's been a very unusual day and I'd really like to know the bottom _line_ here."

Daniel looks at Hammond, who gives him a nod. "Cut it short Doctor Jackson."

"Yes sir." He glances at both me and Gillian and clears his throat. "The bottom line here is that you and Gillian were given a dose of…for lack of a better word…fertility.  You both were in Hathor's temple and since she's the Goddess of Love, she blessed you."

I start to open my mouth but he puts his hand up and goes on.

"According to the glyphs in the temple and on the little one that zinged you both…." He stops, hanging his head for a moment. When he raises it again, there's a pinkness to his cheeks that all of us can't help but notice. This is not encouraging…Daniel blushing is _not good._

Daniel licks his lips and presses them together. "This blessing is supposed to last until the next phase of the full moon. During that time, if the couple doesn't copulate a dozen times then the affects become permanent."

Holy Shit…did he just say a _dozen times? Did I hear that right?_

Gillian's eyes get wide as she looks at her friend. "Danny…are you saying that Jack and I have to be together 12 times before the moon is full of we're going to be stuck like this permanently?"

He nods. "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. But since you've already done it once, you have eleven more times to go."

"Thank you Daniel, I think I can do the math." I sigh, wiping my hands down my face. That came out a lot harsher than I meant it too.  "I'm sorry Daniel I didn't mean to snap at you."

I look at him and he gives me a small smile. "It's okay Jack, I understand how you feel. I know what it's like to be out of control because of some outside force, I felt the same way about what happened with Hathor."

Damn, I totally forgot about that. He was the same way with Hathor…oops, the big mouth strikes again. 

The general clears his throat. "Thank you Doctor Jackson, Doctor Fraiser?"

The little dark haired doctor gets on her feet. "From the data we collected and the blood samples, Doctor Jackson is right. The body chemistry of both of them has been altered." She picked up her clipboard and flipped up a paper. "When they got close to each other, a hormone flooded both of their systems, causing them both to go into overload." She looks at both of us. "And you know the results of that."

Hammond leans forward, his elbows on the table. "So Doctor Jackson is right?"

Janet nods. "Yes sir, at the rate it's going right now. The changes will be permanent within the next 16 days unless it gets out of their systems."

"And the only way to do that…"

The dark haired doctor sighs. "They have to have sex sir, a lot of sex."

Aw geez… if I could crawl under this table right now, I would! Everyone is looking at me and my face feels hot.  Gillian is blushing too, she looks at me and a small smile comes to her face. How can she possibly be smiling…hold the phone here. In all this embarrassment my brain failed to register exactly what Daniel and Janet said. We have to have a lot of sex? I'm pretty sure that's what they both said. Hello…

My face finally quits glowing like a neon sign and I can't help but almost grin, despite the room full of people. Sex, a lot of sex with Gillian. And the down side is? _Is_ there a downside? Oh yikes, there is…Morgan and Gibson…OOO… Okay, that just put this situation into perspective. If this has to happen then at least it's going to be with a beautiful woman instead of a …Boy do I feel bad for the both of _them._

Hammond sighs, leaning back in his chair. "And just what are your recommendations Doctor?"

Janet sits back down. "Well sir, I suggest you put SG-1 on standby and let these two go somewhere and get it out of their systems."

"But what about the possibility of-"

"No need to worry about that sir, any female that goes off world has to be on something to protect against enemy capture."

The general nods, his face solemn. "All right then. Colonel, Miss MacKenzie, consider yourselves on down time." He stands up, reaching into his pocket. He takes his keys out and unhooks one, sliding it across the table at me. I pick it up and look at him, my eyebrow raising.

"That's the key to my cabin Colonel, why don't you both go there to work through this."

"Yes sir, thank you." 

Okay let me get this straight…I have to have sex 11 times with Gillian in 16 days or it's permanent _and_ I get to do it in a great big cabin with a Jacuzzi and a pond for fishing in the middle of the woods. Geez, tasks like this sure are tough. Oh _poor me…_

I'm packing what little clothes I have on the base, hope to _God the general's cabin has a washer or I'm going to be running around naked for the next 16 days. That would probably make what I have to do easier but still… There's a knock on the door and I turn towards it._

"Come in."

The door opens and its Gillian, she's got a pair of jeans on and a white sweater. She stands at the far end of the room and sets her black suitcase down. "Jack…I'm ready to go but before we do, I think we should talk." She starts to come towards me and I immediately back up.

"Gill, we're not at the cabin yet."

I see her close her eyes as she continues walking towards the bed. "I know that but we _do_ need to talk."

Her hands shoot out and I take them, gently pulling her to the bed. She still has her eyes closed.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

Gillian sighs, shaking her head. "I can't believe this is happening. We're under the control of something Hathor's temple did to us and now we have to go screw like rabbits for the next couple of weeks."

I nod, as I reach out and touch her hands. "It's all right, we're gonna make it."

"That's not what worries me Jack." She hangs her head.

"Then what does?"

She turns towards me, her eyes still closed. "I like you Jack, I wanted to go out with you but this whole thing…" She sighs, shaking her head. "Before all this happened I was interested in you and I wanted us to go out a few times and then maybe talk about the bedroom and now here we are kind of _forced_ into it."

She's right; it would have been nice for us to get to know each other before we ducked under the covers. "So what are you trying to say here?"

Gillian still has my hand, she gives it a squeeze. "I'm saying is that…can we at least _once_ let nature take control of us and not the damn hormones?"

I crease my brow. "Are you saying you want us to do it on our own?"

A smile breaks out on her lips. "Yeah, I mean I know we have to do it 11 times, but I'd like one of them at least to be us and not Hathor's blessing."

Makes sense to me…

"And just how would we do that?"

Gillian sighs. "That's the tricky part…we're going to have to take turns either being blindfolded or keeping our eyes closed."

"Think it'll work?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Whoa! She's kissing me, her lips moving against mine. Man…I didn't expect it to feel like this. It's giving me a bigger rush then that pyramid has.  I open my eyes, seeing hers still closed as I put both hands on her face and pull her closer to me. We're kissing now, our arms finding their way around each other as we both stretch out on the bed.  There's a train running through my mind… Is the door locked? What about the security camera?  These thoughts stop my kissing and I pull back.

"Wait a second Gill."

Her eyes are still closed. "What's wrong?"

I get up from the bed and look up; sure enough the damn camera's on. I look around, seeing the plug for it and I yank it out of the wall. The little red light turns off.  This isn't a peep show you know. I go over to the guest door and turn the lock on the knob. It isn't much, wouldn't survive one good _kick. I grab the chair from the desk and tuck it under the knob._

Gillian is watching me, a slow seductive smile on the gorgeous mouth of hers. "You know, Daniel gave me the book of the Kama Sutra and Teal'c sent along two Ace bandages and a tube of cream in case your knees act up."

"Oh …very funny."  I start to walk back to the bed, this time I'm the one with my eyes closed. I reached out, feeling a pair of small soft hands take mine and jerk me onto the bed. 

The temptation to open my eyes is huge but nevertheless I keep them closed. I feel Gillian's hands on my shoulders and she gently pushes me back on the bed.

"So uh...are you sure about this?" 

Being blind like this is not cool, not that I don't trust her its just kinda weird to not be able to see her.

"Yeah I am Jack, I'm very sure." I can hear her, there's something sexy about being blind here, this is kind of like the dirty version of Marco Polo…I have to try and find her. "Gill?"

A pair of hands is on my black t-shirt and a blast of air hits my chest as that shirt is pulled up. I'm about to open my mouth and say something when I feel the warmth of her body pressing against mine and her breathe on my chest. Oh man…I just want to open my eyes, just _once. She's kissing my chest, and its totally mind blowing how not being able to see affects the rest of the body. My eyes can't be open but my skin is making up for that loss. My hands find her hair and sink into it. Damn, I can't believe how fast this is already turning me on. Talk about rising to the occasion, she's only been doing this for about 30 seconds and I'm ready to go. _

"How does it feel Jack?"

Her voice cuts through my passion haze and it's low and sexy. Her panting breath is hitting my chest.

"Amazing… fantastic." Hey it's the truth; it really _does feel like that. _

"Good, I'm glad." 

My shirt gets pulled up higher and a cheek is rubbing against my chest.

"You're hot Jack, probably one of the hottest guys I've ever seen."

Christ she's stroking my ego big time now, time for Jack to play.

"Gill, let's trade, I want my turn."

"I didn't know we _were_ taking turns Jack."

I put my hands on her shoulders and gently push her back as I sit up and lower her to the bed. I open my eyes and see hers are closed. I touch the ends of the sweater and start pulling it up.

Man she's got an amazing body, the last time we got together I was too out of my mind to appreciate it and then the fact we weren't alone in the infirmary made scoping it out nearly impossible; but I've got my chance now. She's got a well defined stomach, it's not a washboard but still capable of scrubbing parts of me pretty well. The sweater goes up higher to reveal her chest; man I can see how excited she is … I run my hands up her stomach to touch that white satin bra. She stiffens briefly and then relaxes, a soft sigh coming from her mouth. Her hands come up to touch mine, pressing them against her chest. She seems a little tense right now and I caress her gently. 

"It's all right Gill, we're taking this nice and slow."

She seems to relax and lowers her hands from mine. The front of her bra has a clasp and I open it slowly, parting the two ends.  I lower my head and give that chest the loving attention it so richly deserves.

Gillian gasps, arching her back, I see one of her hands and it's gripping the blanket under her. She's whimpering as my tongue traces over her chest, not missing one tiny morsel of them. I close my mouth over one of her nipples.

"Jack..." She says in this soft breathy voice that bypasses my brain and goes straight to my ever tightening green pants. Her hands are grabbing my head now as she whimpers. I stop what I'm doing and move down to the fly of her jeans. I pop open the button, unzip them and start to slide them down her body.

Gillian is trembling now, and I can't help but wonder if its out of nervousness or excitement. We've already done this once but I guess the fact we're both in our right mind this time has made a difference.

I drop her jeans over the side of the bed, along with her socks and shoes and gently touch her legs. Wow she's got nice ones…long, soft and strong. 

"Gill, it's all right."

She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly and her trembling seemed to quiet down. "I'm sorry."

I run my hand down those heavenly gams of hers. "No you don't have to be sorry." Since she can't exactly strip me without opening her eyes, I decide to save her the trouble, but I back up away from the bed.

"You can open your eyes."

Gillian does and creases her brow when she sees where I am. "What are you doing over there?"

I'm standing there in my rumpled t-shirt and bulging pants and a sudden flash of wickedness washes over me. I think it's the way Gillian is looking at me. There's a smoldering in her eyes and a small seductive smile on her lips as she sits up. 

"I just thought I'd get undressed." I put my feet up one at a time on the chair beside the desk and take off my boots and socks. They fall to the floor with two thuds and I touch my hands to my shirt and start to pull it up.

Interesting…that smile has just gotten wider as she draws her bare legs up and hugs them. "Nice Jack."

Now normally I'm not one for doing this sort of thing. Let's face it, when it comes to the bachelors available, I'm literally the old man of the mountain with the exception of the general. But right now I'm the talk of the SGC and I bet there's at least a couple dozen guys that are as green as their uniforms. 

You know, something about that just puts a big smile on my face.  

The shirt moves higher up, and now I'm showing her my stomach, not as flat as it once was but not bad.  

Gillian's smile has faded, replaced by something else. God I _hope_ its not because I'm taking off my clothes… She's swallowing hard now and licking her lips.

I pull my shirt over my head and drop it on the floor.

"Jesus Christ Jack." 

It's the way she said it… low…soft... breathy… I suddenly recognize that the look on her face isn't disgust or horror at the sight of me without much clothing on, its lust, purely animal lust. For _me!  The only thing that comes to my mind is…Cool! _

"You like what you see?"

A perfectly innocent question…for the _most part. _

Gillian nods slowly. "Show me more."

My hands touch my belt and I unbuckle it, unbutton my pants and slide the zipper down.  I can't believe I'm doing this mini strip show but at the same time something about it is pretty damn sexy. It's got to be the desire of my sweetheart's face.

I open my pants and let them slide down my hips, revealing not only my boxers but something else that all the playing, touching and kissing woke up.  I let my pants fall all the way down and raise my eyes to see Gillian.

She's blushing…there are two large red spots on her cheeks and I can see how fast she's breathing. She reaches out her hand to me. "Come here Jack, I can't take it anymore."

"Show's not over yet."  

My fingers slip into my waistband and start to pull them down. I can hear Gillian groan as I slip out of them and start walking back to the bed. 

"Close your eyes."

She does, and I climb back into the bed and pull her legs down. She's lying flat on the bed now and I grab her by the ankles and flip her over on her stomach. 

"Jack…what are you doing?"

She wants an answer? Well I'll be more than happy to give her one, a large HARD one. But the first thing that's _got to go is these panties…_

Gillian is up on all fours now, and the white panties she had are now shredded, lying in a pile on the floor. She looks deliciously submissive this way, that awesome firm ass is in my full view and its time to get down to some business as I kneel behind her. Both my hands on her hips as I hold onto them and slide into her with a loud groan that comes out of both of us, despite our earlier session she's still damn tight.

Gillian is already panting, and I can see her long hair cascading down onto one of the pillows. She's whimpering and moaning as pushes back against me. Ohhhh man…every slam of those hips is making me throb inside of her. I move my hands around her waist and pick up the pace.

"God it feels so good Jack."  

It sure does…but not to my knees and I press my weight against her, causing us both to fall forward onto the bed.  Ahhh much better on the legs….I grab a hold of those spread thighs and keep right on going.

My sweetheart starts moaning loudly, and I see her pressing her face into one of the pillows. Her body stiffens and grabs a hold of me. Oh damn what a rush and I can't get enough of it. 

Gillian is practically screaming into the pillow and I reach out and grab a hold of the headboard and start to pound into her so hard and fast my head is swimming.  Everything immediately south of my stomach is tingling and I press my face into her shoulder trying to tone down the noise. I can't help it though; every thrust is making me gasp, moan and beg for mercy.   

Oh _God_…We're both laying here in the exhausted, sweaty after glow.  I'm shaking and still hip deep in Gillian, I can't even move enough to pull out of her. 

"Jack?"

There's movement under me and I finally have the strength to roll off of Gillian and stretch out beside her closing my eyes.

"Yeah?"

She turns on her side, and puts her head on my chest. "If we have to do that ten more times…I'm not sure we'll survive."

This gets me laughing as I put my arm around her shoulders. "I haven't heard of anyone dropping dead from fantastic sex." Considering what we just did, it _is_ a possibility.  "But there's always that first time." I sigh, wrapping my arms around her. She's right though, it's going to be a helluva next couple of weeks…


End file.
